je ne regrette rien
by itsBriella
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. La princesa marcha con la espada de la soberbia. [Evillious!fic, Riliane-cent, multichapter, SoE AU]


_Summary_: TRADUCCIÓN. La princesa marcha con la espada de la soberbia. [Evillious!fic, Riliane-cent, multichapter, SoE AU]

_Disclaimer_: El fic no me pertenece, sino a Densetsu-no-Maguro Yo sólo soy una humilde traductora.

La princesa es joven, así que debería haber una manera de que cambie, razonó la Maga de la Corte consigo misma entre sus pensamientos.

Los pecados capitales, siete en total, eran el principal dolor de cabeza de la aguda y vieja cabeza de la maga. No es que fuera vieja y decrépita en apariencia; la Maga de la Corte de Lucifenia estaba lejos de serlo, pero ha visto muchas cosas, experimentado muchas cosas y perdido un montón más.

Los gemelos se habían reunido en una forman tan irónica; el muchacho había terminado siendo el sirviente de la princesa, siendo alejado de sus derechos reales de ser el sucesor de su padre en el trono del país, y la princesa Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche no recordaba nada sobre él. Ni siquiera el hecho de que existía, en primer lugar.

Tan trágico.

Debía hacerlo. No había otra opción. Los problemas del pasado en el ámbito político del país separó a los gemelos, e incluso forzó a uno de ellos a trabajar en una posición humillante. Aún así, el ahora sirviente conocía el significado e importancia de aquellos cambios.

Él sabía que no había otra opción. Y es que no había forma alguna de cambiar aquello que se había formado, al menos que quisieran más problemas internos en aquel país en crisis.

La princesa comió su merienda, siempre servida a las 3 de la tarde, frente a la maga.

Era una pequeña niña de contextura delgada y menuda, digna de su edad. Una princesa de apenas trece años ya estaba al mando del país, y Elluka temía que aquella niña exigiera por lujo mimado que pudiese existir en ese siglo.

La economía era realmente mala, y los Tres Héroes hacían lo mejor que podía para mantener el país en equilibrio, pero tan sólo tenían tres pares de manos y muchos ministros inútiles. Con la ingenua y rubia cabecita de la princesa y sus ojos azules que aún no habían visto la realidad más allá del lujoso palacio, Elluka meditaba en si Lucifenia tenía mala suerte o si un Dios, cualquiera, los había abandonado.

Sin embargo, ese no era el problema principal. El problema era que la princesa había sido poseída.

El demonio de la Soberbia era algo a que atenerse, más cuando poseía al monarca de un país. Si la princesa, quien de por sí estaba corrompida por el orgullo, sucumbía sus caprichos y fantasías, el país tendría más suerte al simplemente desaparecer por algo natural. Era mejor que ver a la gente morir de hambre día tras día, y Elluka rogaba en el fondo de su corazón que no llegará hasta ese punto.

La maga de cabello rosado fijo su mirada en la princesa silenciosa, quien comía con parsimonia un brioche como si estuviese sola.

Juraría que aquella mimada princesa había sido poseída el doble de la media.

—... ¿Sabes? Voy a terminar robándote un pedazo si no terminas rápido —Elluka bromeó, pero lo único que recibió fue una ligera mirada de reojo de la silenciosa princesa.

Riliane la miró por un momento, y después volvió a fijar su mirada al plato.

Esto no llegará a ninguna parte, pensó Elluka.

—¿Riliane? —volvió a intentar la maga, tomando asiento frente a la princesa en la mesa de té en los jardines del Jardín Celestial—. ¿En qué piensas?

La hija de Anne, la antigua reina, levantó su mirada del plato hacia ella.

—... En todo —fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

je en regrette rien

* * *

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo

* * *

Reumatismo.

Los ancianos solían tener muchos problemas. Huesos rotos y pulmones doloridos no eran cosas fáciles de remediar, y a pesar de la posibilidades del aumento de magia para evitar los achaques, sólo habíabcosas que tan sólo ella podía hacer. Y ahí estaba ella, una vieja, decrépita bruja rodeada de libros, hechizos, velas y el estereotípico felino.

En sus arrugadas y viejas manos había una carta de aquella pequeña niña, Ney, haciendo énfasis en el reino de Lucifenia que, finalmente, estaba bajo el completo control de la única heredera, la Princesa Riliane, y que uno de los Cuatro Espejos de Lucifenia había sido entregados a ella un tiempo después del funeral de la Reina Anne. Alguien debería temer sobre la ya notable maga de la Corte de Lucifenia, Elluka Clockworker, y Abyss I.R rió para sí misma en su rasposa voz.

Ella ni siquiera merecía ese nombre.

El demonio de la soberbia debía estar influenciando a la hija de Anne en ese mismo momento, y la por venir destrucción de Lucifenia sería la mayor alegría de la bruja. Llegar a ver tantos años de arduo trabajo y prosperidad, deshecho en tan sólo un momento, ¡Tan emocionante! Ella guardó la carta, y lentamente caminó hacia la chimenea para lanzar la carta en ella. Escuchando silenciosamente el sonido del papel quemándose, al tiempo que el fuego se llevaba por delante la letra de la espía.

Hace mucho tiempo, un glorioso país que se consumió en las llamas.

Hace mucho tiempo, ella estaba en el filo de la muerte. Se solía ser una joven niña, que lloraba años cielos de dolor y furia mientras que la sangre caía en torrentes y cubría el suelo del antes majestuoso Reino Mágico de Levianta.

Era una fría noche —¿acaso nevaba en ese momento? Abyss I.R no podía recordarlo. Lo único que recordaba era el dolor, el miedo a la muerte y el paisaje de gente muerta con sus facciones destrozadas y sus órganos sobresalientes en el Panteón. La brillante luz de los gemelos dragones, y Abyss I.R recordaba aún otra cosa.

Su ronca garganta tratando de gritar, de llorar por la ayuda de algo o alguien.

Bueno, aquello había sucedido cinco siglos antes, aún viva y bastante cómoda.

"¿Quienes somos nosotros? Bueno, fui informada de que yo debería liderar este país. Naturalmente, debo hacerlo, siendo la única que lleva la sangre real. De todas formas, aún no debo heredar el trono. No hasta que sea una adulta. El trono seguirá siendo de mi madre. Sólo mi madre, la reina. Por eso debo respetarle. Siendo la Princesa e hija de la antigua reina, voy a respetar su monarquía."

Un discurso elegante, claro, para una niña. ¿Acaso este era su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado? No debía esforzarse tanto. El destino se había opuesto de una manera, que pasara lo que pasara, el trono le pertenecería. Abyss I.R. tan sólo podía imaginar a la princesa, dominando al pueblo que, claramente, leía más que ella, había visto más cosas que ella y había trabajado más de lo que ella había hecho en su corta y lujosa vida.

La bruja se rió nuevamente, revelándose como el nuevo dolor de cabeza en el nuevo juego de mesa de su queridísima hermana.

—

En ese mismo momento, la princesa en cuestión se quedó despierta en su habitación aquella noche.

Apenas podía ver bien en la oscuridad, sin siquiera tener una pequeña vela para iluminar la noche. Las cosas se movían en su habitación, aunque quizás era su ya distorsionada visión, lo que la mantuvo despierta la última hora. Decidió mantenerse discreta sobre 'el problema'. Había comenzado el día después del funeral de su madre, e incluso estuvo tentada a llamar a un psíquico.

Quizás era un efecto secundario de haber visto la muerte.

Pero su visión era borrosa, y sentía una pesadez bastante incómoda. Presionaba su corazón, su cabeza y su juicio mental.

Había algo sobre el libro que había leído sobre un joven rey, antes o después de la coronación, había soñado sobre Dios, quien le había preguntado qué quería en realidad. El joven rey le pidió la sabiduría para poder sobrellevar a su gente, liderarla, y Dios, en su complacencia, le dio otras cosas, como permanentes victorias hacia sus enemigos, fortuna infinita y un reino próspero.

Obviamente, eso no era lo que a Riliane estaba experimentando. Si Dios había decidido esa recompensa, Riliane no la quería.

No estaba en sus mejores apariencias; su largo cabello rubio caía a lo largo por su menudo rostro mientras se removía entre las sábanas de su cama mientras sudaba. Su camisón, cosido en gran mano y rodeado por un delicado encaje, tan sólo servía para incomodarla y hacer que el calor aumentara, a pesar de que las ventanas seguían abiertas. Se sentía sofocada. La habitación giró, y cuando intentó mover una mano, comenzó a marearse, desorientando todos sus sentidos.

Entonces, pudo oler cadáveres.

Riliane se arremangó a su pecho, tratando de respirar. No tenía energía para llamar a alguien; los sirvientes, Mariam, Elluka... No podía llamar a nadie, mucho menos hablar.

Visiones de su galante padre, el último rey, luchando en las peligrosas batallas contra los rebeldes u otros reinos corrieron por sus ojos como memorias, sin embargo no se veían tan ranciosas y gloriosas como en un momento se las imaginó. La gente moría como abejas en la batalla, con su sangre regada en las rocas y sus caballos estaban sin rumbo y siendo asesinados por un arquero, o dos.

Con esas visiones, Riliane se sintió enferma.

Visiones de su hermosa madre, que aparecieron ante sus ojos como momentos que pasaban, las gemas de su infancia. El destino también le había arrebatado a su madre, la antigua reina, tan lejos de ella por una terrible plaga. Las enfermedades eran algo preocupante, y Riliane recordaba con precaución cuántas muertes ella había causado.

Riliane, temerosa, vio a su miedo crecer hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía hablar,

Luchó por estar alerta. Luchó por tener sus ojos grandes y abiertos a pesar de la confuso y horrible vista de lo que había atestiguado. Pero antes de que pudiese encontrar el final de su cama, sintió como algo tocaba su mentón, tomándolo entre sus dedos.

Un ferio y sólido aliento.

A ese punto, ya estaba llorando.

—M... Ma... —fue lo único que pudo musitar cuando intentó llamar a la Líder de los Sirvientes.

Cuando intentó sostenerse de su ropa de dormir, ella tomó algo afilado en su lugar, causando que soltara un jadeo de dolor. La sangre manchaba las blancas sábanas, y Riliane trataba de ver lo que era.

Una espada.

Una espada con un mango de oro, una hojilla filosa y con sangre recorriéndola.

El ahogante sentimiento de antes desapareció instantáneamente, pero Riliane estaba bastante confusa como para ocuparse de cualquier otra cosa mientras levantaba la espada, mirándola fijamente sin creérselo. No estaba ahí antes. ¿Cómo llegó a allí? ¿Po qué estaba ahí?

¿Por qué esa cosa estaba entre sus manos?

* * *

—Su alteza, sus manos...—

—¿Acaso no te dije que estuvieras callado? ¡Curarlas inmediatamente!

Allen Avadonia, casi un escolta de la princesa después de unos días de servicio, trató las heridas manos de la princesa a primera hora de la mañana. Las vendas fueron cambiadas sin problemas, acompañada de las fuertes órdenes de Riliane hacia los sirvientes, que habían sido obligados a no articular palabra alguna ni hablar sobre el incidente ocurrido.

Cuando el ungüento hizo contacto con el rojo vivo de sus heridas, Riliane siseó por el dolor, fijando su mirada en el sirviente que, curiosamente, tenía un gran parecido con ella. Los mismos ojos azules, el mismo cabello rubio... La desconcertaba, pero no importaba como, aquello siempre la enorgulleció. Un sirviente idéntico a ella. Ningún otro monarca había podido alardear aquello. Aquello era otro bonus.

Él había llegado un día antes de su declaración a los ministros junto a uno de los Tres Héroes, Leonhart Avadonia, para su alegría. Allen era un trofeo peculiar; él no era de esos trastes regados en el mundo después de la guerra, por que en sí, no había ninguna guerra. Pero era algo que le enorgullecía al tener en su servicio. Quizás era gracias a su apariencia, ¿Quién sabría? Al menos era algo de entretenimiento visual; como mirarse al espejo.

Y ese era uno de esos momentos en los que se encontraba a la princesa mirándolo fijamente.

—¿... Su alteza?

—Me pregunto de donde vienes? —Dijo Riliane, de repente—. Es como sí alguien supiera que me encantaría tener una réplica, la hubiese traído ante mí.

Allen parpadeó, confuso, pero evitó reír temeroso de los impredecibles estados de humor de la princesa. Las órdenes anteriores de castigos dados por la princesa aún rondaban por su cabeza, y producía una reacción de dos de los Tres Héroes, notablemente la Maga de la corte y la Líder de los Sirvientes. Probando las agua, vendó las delicadas manos de la princesa y miró su indescifrable expresión.

Era cómo si estuviese entre sus pensares más profundos, completamente alejada de los problemas del mundo exterior.

¿Qué habría en esa cabeza suya?

—Su alteza, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta —intentó.

Riliane titubeó al oír su voz, y asintió.

—Hazlo.

—Lo que dijo antes —Comenzó, tratando de recordar—, ¿No bromeaba sobre su autoridad ante los demás?

La princesa rió, y después estiró sus brazos.

—¡Allen, mira todo esto!

El miró como fue dicho. Era una enorme habitación, llena de decoraciones reales, al igual que hermosos objetos que la princesa adoraba. Una cómoda cama de cuatro postes y recién cambiada de sábanas, lucía lo suficientemente acogedora para alguien que deseaba un buen sueño, telas doradas que separaban la cama del resto de la habitación y altas, enormes ventanas de vidrio que permitía la entrada de los rayos solares.

Allen y Riliane estaban sentados en la alfombra lujosa de color vino, cerca de su cama, y al ver la alegría y el orgullo en el rostro de la princesa, se permitió sonreír un poco al igual que ella.

Pero en un momento, esa también había sido su habitación.

—Todo esto es mío —Dijo, orgullosa—. Toda Lucifenia es mía. Todo el pueblo es mío. Tengo todo el derecho de decir lo que quiera, u ordenar todo lo que quiera que sea hecho en mi nombre. Es por eso que debo dar a conocer mi autoridad, para obtener todo lo que me proponga.

Observó a su escolta con una aniñada sonrisa.

—¿Acaso no estoy en lo correcto?

El sonrió débilmente,

—Por supuesto, su alteza.

—Ya que respondí tu pregunta —Dijo de repente, dándole su brazo a Allen para que la ayudara a levantarse—, es momento de planear mi cumpleaños.

Sonrió abiertamente.

Oh.

Cierto.

Su cumpleaños, que compartía con ella.

—Con todo lo que tiene este reino, obviamente podrán garantizarme un gran cumpleaños —la princesa continuó, caminando a sus aposentos—. Espero que puedas tomar nota de todo lo que quiero, específicamente, para mi cumpleaños que es en pocos días.

—Por supuesto, su alteza —Allen asintió obedientemente—. Con la mejor de mi disposición.

—Invita a la realeza de todos los países del continente, y todos los nobles del país —comenzó caminando por los pasillos—. Y exijo una grandiosa celebración, que contemplare por cualquier detalle.

—Por supuesto, su alteza.,

Una pausa después, Riliane dio media vuelta. A pesar de que Allen caminaba detrás de ella, no estaba pendiente él. Los pasillos parecían no tener final, y si no fuese por los rayos solares que atravesaban las majestuosas ventanas de vidrio del palacio, serían largas paredes que los sucumbirían a la oscuridad,

La princesa recordó la espada en su cama, la espada que no estaba en su cama en primer lugar, y podía jurar que había un sirviente que quería hacerle una jugarreta maliciosa, o peor, herirla mientras dormía.

Pero no estaba ahí cuando entró, y estuvo todo el tiempo sola.

Y era una hermosa espada. Ella era buena en esgrima, nadie había podido ganarle. Ella era la mejor, ¿No?

No, eso no se trataba sobre si era una buena espadachín a o no. Esto era algo muy distinto; algo estaba mal. Algo, en el fondo de su corazón, le decía que esa no era la Lucifenia en la cual había nacido, que aquella Lucifenia se estaba pudriendo en el suelo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? La princesa nunca puso un pie fuera de los confines del palacio; aquello era irrazonable e impensable.

Algo estaba mal.

Esta no era la gloriosa Lucifenia que solía conocer.

Necesitaba verlo por sí misma. Algo estaba terrible, terriblemente mal.

—... Prepara a Josephine y no le digas a nadie que salí.

* * *

_Nota de Autora: Sé que no he actualizado Condominiums, Mendacium Speculorum y ya no me regalan flores, pero este es un nuevo fic centrado en Evillious, basado en una idea algo AU sobre Riliane siendo influenciada por el demonio de la Soberbia en... Distinta forma. El patriotismo tendrá más importancia, las malcriadeces se reducirán y los lugares se quemarán._

_-Densetsu-no-Maguro_

Nota de Traductora: ¡Diooooos! Me voy a morir. Espero que este fic les guste y lo lean, ya que a mi me encantó. Pero mdts, cada capítulo es de 3.000 palabras o más. Los ojos me arden y soy una vaga que duró una semana traduciendo el capítulo. ¡Lean! En serio, no se van a arrepentir. El siguiente capítulo lo traeré después de Semana Santa ya que... Ya saben... Viajes... Y cosas.

Perdonen sí tengo un error o la traducción es muy monótona. Es la primera vez que traduzco algo tan largo y la segunda en total.

PD: Elluka es Levia D: matenme con una yuca.


End file.
